


Little Things

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry defies management and sings to his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

I let out a groan as we prepare to go on stage. It’s not that I don’t want to sing. It’s just I’m tired of not being where I want, stand where I want. Be next to who I want. 

Management has already warned me, already pretty much threatened me and I really wanted to heed their words but I couldn’t.

Don’t look at Louis, no secret smiles, no winking, stop giving the public more fuel to the Larry fire. If only they knew how badly I wish I could control myself. 

But I can’t. 

“Hey Haz, your love is showing,” Louis whispers to me as he touches my arm and yes a smile slips out because it’s true. My love is showing and there is nothing anyone can do about it. My arm tingles from where he touched me and I shiver as coldness replaces his lingering warmth. 

I glance over at our people from management and see their stern frowns. It pisses me off. Who are they to tell me who I love is wrong? That what Louis and I have is wrong? Nothing in the world has ever felt so right and I want to shout it from the roof tops, I want to scream it until my throat is sore. I want to grab Louis and hug him and plant the biggest, sweetest kiss on his mouth in front of everyone. 

But I can’t. 

We are being ushered in to the studio for our 1D day performance and the assholes of management have Louis and I sitting on opposite sides of the room. I shake my head and take a deep breath. What’s the point of getting angry about it now? They have been doing it for so long that I’m sure people are starting to forget how we used to be no matter how many hints I throw out. 

He is so close to me and I just want to reach out and touch him, my arm moves before I even finish my thought and I quickly put it down before it’s noticed. It’s like my entire being aches when I cannot touch him. 

I wonder if people are even really looking, everything I say, hell everything I do is hinting at us. I want to just come right out and say it, read my lyrics people, look at the photos I post, listen to what I say and you will know what’s true. I know some people see, I know they feel what I feel and can see it all over my face when I look at my love. 

But it’s not enough.

We start walking in the studio, the cameras facing us and I wish to anyone who would listen that things were different. The music for Little Things starts to play and I glance at Louis before dropping to my knees near Niall. Zayn is singing and I fight not to look at Louis, I look everywhere but to my right. But movement catches my eye and I see Liam push Louis and a surge of jealously flows through me. Why Liam and the others get to touch my Louis is beyond me and I swallow and try to focus on the melody. 

The boys are all facing forward and I … I’m facing to the right. I pretend to be looking at Liam but I’m not. I drag my eyes away from him and glance to my left at the stern faces of our management team. I smile at them. I want to yell “Fuck off!” to all of them but I don’t. I can’t do that to the others so I stifle what I feel and just breathe. 

I sneak another glance at Louis as he starts his verse and inside I scream, this is about me! I love my tea at night and I do talk in my sleep and in the morning Louis tells me, with his adorable blue eyes full of love all the things I have said. 

It makes so much sense to me. 

I start to sing my lines and Louis sits up straighter, his eyes on mine and smiling proudly. My verse is all about Louis, can’t anyone see it? I can feel the anger from our handlers but I find when Louis looks at me like that I just don’t care. A strong sense of pride fills me and I sing louder, more intense. 

I adjust how I sit as Niall sings and completely face Louis as I start to sing again. Fuck management. This is my song, this is our song and I’m singing it to who I wrote it about. 

“I’m in love with you and all his little things…” 

I slip up saying his instead of these and I wonder if anyone has noticed. I see my love has noticed because he has that look in his eye again and he tries to hide a smile. Liam has noticed too. 

I’m still singing my verse, my vocals low and soulful and I want to unleash my beautiful smile as his voice is heard the loudest when we sing “It’s you”. 

But I don’t.

“I’m in love with you, and these little things …” I sing and our eyes are locked. 

I know we are going to hear it later, another meeting like a visit to the principal’s office. More demands on how we have to keep our feelings a secret. More lies and more trouble. More anger and more distance. No matter what they place on us we are together, we are stronger than ever and no amount of hiding is going to dissolve that. 

I feel the rage directed at me like heat from a fire and I smile inside. Their anger, their displeasure is so worth it. What Louis and I have is not some fleeting feeling, it’s love deep and abiding. It’s something that people search their entire lives for and it’s something we will feel for the rest of our lives and beyond. 

Nothing will tear us apart.

I won’t let it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so ... this is my first Larry fic. I actually just discovered my love for 1D a few days ago. Steal my Girl has just dragged me into all these lovely songs and from all the videos on youtube I got sucked into the Larry Stylinson story. I see it, you see it, they see it. It's there, it's real and it's romantic as hell. I watched them perform Little Things from 1D day last year and I couldn't get Harry out of my head. Anyways I hope you guys like it, comments are more than welcome!


End file.
